La versión Titanic de Bokkun
by Bokkun love
Summary: En estas emocionantes vacaciones Sonic y sus amigos junto con Eggman y su tripulación ganan unas vacaciones gratis en el famoso barco "Titanic",en donde deverán hacer tregua para poder descansar despues de tantas guerras y aventuras,y además ocurrirá un romance.Pero este barco se choca con un iceberg y se parte en dos.¿Qué les pasará durante las vacaciones?


Todo comienza en un día normal en estaba pensando en otros de sus maléficos planes.

:Que hago para que se erizo no me vuelva ha fastidiar otros de mi planes de construir mi imperio.

Bokkun estaba jungando al ajedrez con Decoe.

Bokkun:No lo sé doctor,pero esto cansa,me agobia estar todo el día con toca Decoe.

Decoe mueve una ficha.

Decoe:!Pero si tu no haces nada¡Los que deberíamos estar agobiados seríamos yo y Bocoe que estamos trabajando todo el rato desde que nos encendieron.

Bocoe:!Eh¡A mí no me metas sí la verdad es que siempre es lo mismo.

Bokkun:!Unas vacas sería lo mejor¡

Decoe:No creo que nos sirva de mucho una vaca Bokkun.

Bokkun:!Es una abreviatura,quiero decir unas vacaciones,idiota¡

Decoe:Vale ya lo entiendo,pero es mejor que tes expreses bien.

Bokkun enfadado y tirando las piezas de ajedrez contra Decoe.

Bokkun:!Veremos quién se va ha expresar¡

Decoe corriendo.

Decoe:!Socorro doctor,creo que tiene la rabia¡

Bokkun:!Yo si que te voy ha dar la rabia,ven aquí¡

El cogió a Bokkun y lo sentó encima de la mesa.

:Sí,creo que unas vacaciones nos vendrían bien,además para ti Bokkun.(riendo)

Bokkun: !Jum¡ (enfadado y miró para otro lado)

:Bueno,pensaré donde vamos a ir.

De pronto en la radio se escuchó.

Radio:¿Está cansado de la vida cotodiana,está estresado?Pues aquí si llama al número 3324 podrá disfrutar de unas vacaciones en nuestro gran barco "Titanic",venga llame ahora puede ser el primer o sengundo se lo pierda.

Se apagó la radio.Y Decoe llamó al número y...

Persona:!Felicidades ha sido el primer llamante,ha consequido un cruzero gratis en nuestro gran barco Titanic¡

Se colgó la se quedó de piedra.

Bocoe:¿Y...?

Decoe:!He-he-hemos ganado¡

Bokkun:!Bien¡¿Pero quién será el segundo participante?

:No lo sé,pero sea quien sea lo echaremos del barco y estaremos nosotros solos.

Bokkun:!Síii¡

Al día siguiente en el doctor Eggman,sus dos robots y Bokkun se encontraron con Sonic y sus amigos.

Amy:!Qué¡¿Vosotros sois el primer participante?

Decoe:¿Y ustedes el segundo?

Amy:Sí.

Sonic:Esto van ha ser unas vacaciones muy largas,¿no Eggman?

:Sonic te sugiero que te vayas de mi camino,lo único que quiero es despejarme de tu tormento.

Sonic:No me voy,¿y si hacemos tregua durante estas vacaciones?Después podrás ser el mismo y estas partes de nuestras vidas las dejaremos pasar.

:De ninguna manera erizo,yo contigo no haría tregua ninguna.

Sonic:¿A si?Pues bien que te pusiste de nuestro lado cuando luchemos contra los metarex.

:Eh...bueno...bah,que más da,acepto la tregua.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano.

Tails:Vamos,subámos.

Todos subieron al barco y zarparon.

Bokkun:!Wow¡Ya no veo tierra por ninguna parte.

:Claro Bokkun,estamos adentrándonos en el océano.

Bokkun:Que guay,y...¿dónde estan los delfines?

:Me temo Bokkun que en el océano no hay delfines.(soltó una carcajada)

Bokkun:Oh,que pena.(deprimido)

:¿Pero sabes lo que hay?

Bokkun:¿Qué?

:Un bufé de bienvenida en el salón principal.

Bokkun:!Qué dices¡¿Y a qué estamos esperando?Vamos.(lamiendose la lengua con los labios)

:Venga.

Los dos se fueron a la sala principal.

Amy:¿No te parece romático Sonic?Y ahora no le tendrás miedo a ir en crucero,porque después de cuando fuimos al planeta de Chris le venciste al miedo.

Sonic:Y yo no tenía miedo.(superiormente)

Amy:Claro..(se rió)

Sonic:¿De qué te ries?

Amy:De nada.

Sonic:Parece que te has tranquilizado en este crucero.

Amy:!Lo sé¡Porque ten tengo aquí atrapado en medio del oceáno y no te podrás escapar de mí.

Sonic:!Uahh¡(se fue corriendo por el barco)

Amy:!Sonic,esperame¡(fue corriendo tras Sonic)

Así estuvieron todo el Cream y Cheese en la cubierta.

Cream:!Vamos Cheese ha explorar el barco¡

Cheese:!Chiu,chiu¡

Se fueron ha explorar.Y Tails estaba en la sala de mando.

Tails:!Guau¡Este barco se controla automá el GPS...!Vaya,nuestra ruta pasa por Tockyo.

Tails estuvo todo el día admirando la maquinaria del estaba tumbado en una amaca en la cubierta del barco donde se encontraba la piscina.

Knuckles:Espero que la Esmeralda principal esté bien,no creo que le ocurra nada,ya que nuestros enemigos están con nosotros.

De pronto aparece Rouge.

Rouge:Hola Kunckles,¿qué tal te va?

Knuckles:!Rouge¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Rouge:Me apetecía disfrutar del crucero y me colé,además así te puedo hacer algo de compañía,¿no?

Knuckles se sonrojó.

Rouge:Bueno me voy a mi camerino,mis alas están destrozadas.!Adiós¡

Rouge se fue.

Knuckles:!Ja¡Se creeque voy ha necesitar su compañía,eso lo tendremos que ver.

Decoe y Bocoe estaban dando una vuelta por los pasillos.

Decoe:Bocoe,¿No te has dado cuenta que el doctor nos ha dejado de lado?

Bocoe:Sí,está todo el rato con Bokkun,se nota que es su favorito.

Decoe:Ya ves,¿por qué nosotros no somos sus hijos?También él nos creó.

Bocoe:Ya,pero Bokkun y él tienen más cosas en común,pero nosotros nada.

Decoe:¿Con qué te refieres?

Bocoe:Que Bokkun se parece al doctor en su personalidad y están como conectados porque se entienden el uno al otro,en cuanto a nosotros él nos ha metido información y no podemos tener personalidad como él.

Decoe:Entiendo,pero no es de ellos,¿dónde estarán?

Bocoe:No sé,vamos a buscarlos.

Los dos robots se fueron a tando el y Bokkun se habían comido todo el bufé.

Bokkun:Yo ya no puedo más.(se sentó en una silla)

:Que,¿quieres el postre?(se senté en una silla)

Bokkun:Sí.no ve usted que tengo mucha hambre.(sarcásticamente)

:Bueno un poco sí.

Bokkun:Claro,lo que usted me voy a explorar el barco.

:Vale,pero no te metas en líos.

Bokkun:Valee...

Bokkun se fue de la sala.

:Bueno a mí no me vendría mal hecharle un vistazo al barco.

Se levantó de la silla y se topó con los dos robots.

:¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Decoe:Doctor estamos muy enfadados con usted.

:¿Por qué?Si es que es que os aumente el sueldo eso ni hablar.

Bocoe:Pero si no tenemos sueldo.

,¿por qué estáis enfadados conmigo?

Los dos robots se arrodillaron ante el y le suplicaron.

Decoe:Doctor queremos recibir los mismos cariños que le da a Bokkun.

Bocoe:Sí,nos sentimos abandonados.

:¿Eh..?!Pero bueno,qué es esto¡No os creo para daros mimitos como bebés.

Decoe:¿Y por qué a Bokkun si?

:Eh..uh..

Bocoe:!Ajá,le hemos pillado¡Prefiere a Bokkun antes que a nosotros.

:!Iros de mi vista o cuando volvamos os envío al desguace¡(enfadado)

Los dos robots se fueron.

:Qué díficil es hacer esto,¿qué les digo?Bah,luego improvisaré si me lo vuelven a puedo ni tener un mituto de tranquilidad aun estando de vacaciones.

Mientras Bokkun se topó con Cream.

Bokkun:Oh...Hola Cream.

Cream:Hola Bokkun.

Bokkun:¿Y cheese?

Cream:Se ha ido a descansar al camerino.¿Qué haces aquí?

Bokkun:Explorando..solo qué me he tenido que topar con ella,¿ahora que le digo?Pronto se va ha acabar esta conversación y me voy a quedar como un tonto en silencio

Cream:Yo también estaba explorando,¿Por qué no exploramos los dos?

Bokkun:V-V-Vale.(sonrojado)Los dos juntos... que estoy haciendo,seguro que la fastidio

Cream:Venga.

Los dos se fueron a corrió hacia la baranda en el pico del barco y extandió sus dos que Cream perdió el esquilibrio y se iba a caer al oceáno,hasta que Bokkun corre hasta que coge la cintura de Cream y la empuja suavemente hacia el interior de la cubierta.

Bokkun:¿Estás bien?Casi te caes.

Cream:Si...

Los dos estaban sonrojados por lo que había sucedido,Bokkun por coger a Cream de la cintura y Cream por Bokkun que le había cogido y dos se miraron a los ojos por unas segundos.

Bokkun:Bu-bu-bueno,me tengo que ir seguro que el doctor Eggman me estará buscando.

Cream:S-s-sí,y-y los demás también.!Adiós¡

Bokkun:!Adiós¡

Los dos se fueron por caminos opuestos y Bokkun llegó a su camerino y se encerrró.

Bokkun:Ay,ay...!Pero que acabo de hacer,que vergüenza¡Espero que esto lo olvide.(nervioso)!Cómo lo va ha olvidar¡Además,¿no te has sentido bien ser su héroe por un momento y más abrazarla de esa manera.!Déjame,tampoco no ha sido para tanto¡

Bokkun salió del camerino y fue a buscar a todos cenaban en el salón.

Bokkun:!Doctor aquí está¡Luego le tengo que decir una cosa,y...en privado si es posible.

:Vale Bokkun.

Decoe: Míralo,y encima una cosa en privado.(susurró a Bocoe)

Bocoe:Sí.(enfadado)

Bokkun se sentó el único asiento libre,que era al lado de Cream.

Bokkun:Vaya,¿es qué no he tenido sufuciente con ella?

Cream:Em...Bokkun...sobre lo de esta tarde...

Bokkun:!No pasa nada¡Lo importante es que no te hayas hecho daño,¿no?(sonrió)

Cream:Ya pero...

Bokkun:Déjalo..(sonrió)

Cream:Vale.(sonrió)

Amy:Pues hoy he estado con mi Sonic toda la tarde.¿A que sí Sonic?

Sonic:Si te refieres a perseguirme como una maniática por todo el barco,supongo que sí.

Amy:¿Y tú Knuckles,qué has hecho?

Knuckles:Nada,disfrutando del viaje.

Amy:¿Y tú Rouge?

Rouge:Nada,que haya sido interesante.(miró a Knuckles)

Amy miró a Cream y Bokkun.

Amy:¿Y vosotros,Cream y Bokkun?No os he visto en toda la tarde.(miró intrigadamente)

Cream y Bokkun recordaron lo que pasó y exclamaron con nerviosismo los dos:!Na-na-nada¡

Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

Amy:Vaya parece que os habéis puesto de la misma opinión.

Cream:¿Qué insinuas?(inocentemente,aunque sabía de lo que estaba hablando)

Amy:De nada en particular.

Bokkun:Esperemos...(con una mirada furminante)

Amy:Si...(con otra mirada)

Tails para arreglar esta situación tan tensa tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

Tails:Bueno..¿Y si proponemos un brindis por este maravilloso viaje por el océano?

Todos:!Sí¡,!Chin,chín¡(a la vez alzando las copas)

Después de la cena el dotor Eggman y Bokkun se encerraron en su camerino.

:Bueno..¿qué pasa Bokkun?Hoy te he notado en la cena muy extraño.

Bokkun:Bu-bu-bueno...es que...hoy...!Idiota no se lo cuentes o si no se descubrirá tu secreto,si quieres se lo decimos a todo el se lo ibas ha decir de todad las maneras,¿por qué dejaste que te chantajerara Rouge con tu relicario?No te entiendo

:Hoy...!Qué Bokkun¡

Bokkun:Hoy casi me caigo por los motores de imaginación,es la mayor tontería del mundo,¿para eso le dices que es un secreto?No me lo explico

El doctor Eggman sabía que no quería decir eso,pero lo dejó pasar.

:Pues ten más cuidado otra metéte en la cama.

Bokkun:Sí doctor.

:¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?Tengo que averiguarlo,cuando se duerman todos iré a mirar la cámaras de seguridad.

Todos estaban dormidos excepto el doctor Eggman que fue a la sala de vigilancia a ver los videos de esta ó uno de los ordenadores y puso la hora aproximada en la que se fuen Bokkun y en que dirección,pero se encontró con Decoe y Bocoe en la grabación.

Decoe:Nos tiene marginados.

Bocoe:Y sale con sueldo y nosotros no tenemos sueldo.

Decoe:Estoy harto,y no nos ha respondido a la pregunta.

Bocoe:Algo esconderá.

Decoe:Sí.

Se terminó la grabación.

:Como pille a esos dos...(enfadado)pero bueno eso será más tarde ahora haber si en la cubierta estaba.

La grabación de Bokkun y Cream observó detenidamente y lo repitió la grabación muchísimas veces.

:!Vaya..¡Con que era eso,no me ha salido muy pillín este niño(sarcastícamente),bueno volveré al camerino o si no se darán cuenta de que no estoy.

Cuando el doctor Eggman iba a su camerino se escuchó un ruido y se movió el barco haciendo que se cayese el doctor Eggman al suelo.

:!Pero qué¡

De pronto vinieron Sonic y sus amigos junto con los dos robots y Bokkun.

Sonic:¿Eggman qué haces aquí?

Amy:!Seguro que ha sido el que ha provocado esto¡

:!Yo no he hecho nada¡ Y aunque lo hiciera me influiría a mí también,¿no?

Amy:Bueno...es verdad,pero entonces,¿qué es esto?

Tails:!Vamos a la sala de mandos¡Creo que allí podremos saber lo que pasa.

Todos fueron,pero a Cream se le había quedado la falda enganchada en la baranda.

Cream:!No puedo desengancharla,ayuda¡

Al escuchar esto Bokkun acudió a su ayuda.

Bokkun:Ya voy Cream,¿qué pasa?

Cream:La falda,no puedo desengancharla.

Bokkun:No te preocupes te voy ha ayudar.

Cream:(se emocionó al escuchar eso,mientras tiraba de la falda)

Los demás al llegar vieron que el barco chocaba contra un iceberg y que se estaba volcando.

Decoe:!Doctor nos vamos ha undir¡

Bocoe:!No quiero morir¡

:!Callaos¡El barco se está partiendo en ir hacia los botes salvavidas o no habrá más remedio que quedarnos aquín contemplando la hundición.

Sonic:Venga,no hay tiempo que perder,!vamos¡

Knuckles:Espera un momento,¿y Cream?

Bocoe:¿Y Bokkun?

Amy:!Oh no¡Se han tenido que quedar en la zona de abajo.

Sonic:No te preocupes voy a rescatarlos,mientras Knuckles llevalos hacia los botes.

Knuckles:!Vale¡

Mientras un hierro se lanzo contra Bokkun y lo tiró hacia la pared,se quedó atrapado con su pie.

Cream:!No,Bokkun¡(rompió la tela y se dirigió a Bokkun)No me dejes Bokkun sigue conmigo.(llorando)

Bokkun:No me puedo mover,mi pie...(débilmente y dañado)

Cream:No te preocupes iré a busca ayuda.

Pero una cómoda se dirigía hacia ellos lo que hizo que al mover el hierro pesado hiciera más daño a Bokkun.

Bokkun:!Ahh¡(dolorosamente)

Cream:!Bokkun¡(intentó levantar el hierro pero no pudo moverlo)

De pronto aparece Sonic.

Sonic:!Chicos,venid rápido el barco se está hundiendo¡

Cream:!No podemos,Bokkun está atrapado¡

Sonic se acercó a Bokkun.

Sonic:!Qué ha pasado¡

Bokkun:Me quiero morir...

Sonic:!Hombre no pienses eso¡(levantó el hierro con todas sus fuerzas)

Cream:!Ya está¡(sacando a Bokkun y apoyando la mano sobre su hombro)

Sonic:!Vamos¡

Los cogió de la mano y se los llevó a la cubierta.

Sonic:!Ya está¡

Bocoe:!Bokkun¡¿Qué le ha pasado?

Sonic:¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!

Pero el barco se movió e hizo que Sonic y los demas cayeran al agua en el bote y Bokkun y Cream en el ás Cream se agarró al filo del barco ya que se estaba cayendo,pero Bokkun se aguantó el dolor de su pie y la agarró.

Cream:!Bokkun¡(miedosamente y llorando)

Bokkun:!Agarrate bien¡

Cream:!Tengo miedo¡

Bokkun:No te preocupes,pero prométeme una cosa.

Cream:¿El qué?

Bokkun:Que nunca me soltarás.

Cream:No creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer promesas.

Bokkun:!Sólo prométemelo¡

Cream:!Lo prometo¡

Bokkun la solto y la aggarró de brazo para tirar mejor y la llevó al suelo.

Cream:!Bokkun me has salvado¡

Bokkun:Vamos ha saltar.

Cream:Vale.

Los dos saltaron al agua y el barco se hundió por completo.

Amy:!Se ha hundido¡(llorando)

:Bokkun...(susurro entristecidamente)

Decoe:Doctor...

Bocoe:Lo-lo-lo sentimos.

Sonic:Si los hubiera cogido de la mano ha tiempo...(apretó el puño)

Knuckles:Y ahora que le decimos a su madre...

Rouge:Tanto le chantajeé y ahora...

Rouge se dirigió hacia Eggman.

Rouge:Toma,le chantajeé todo este tiempo y creo que ya no sirve.(se lo entregó y se le cayeron algunas lágrimas)

lo abrió,la cerró y apretó su puño muy fuerte con el relicario dentro.

:Ya nada tiene sentido.

Una voz familiar se escuchó entrando en el bote salvavidas.

Bokkun:¿Tener sentido el qué?

Cream:Y a mi madre le podeís decir que ha sido el mejor crucero de mi vida.

Decoe:!Bokkun,Cream,estáis vivos¡

Bokkun:No,somos fantasmas.!Pues claro que estamos vivos,idiota¡

Todos abrazaron a los dos se sentó delante de Cream.

Bokkun:Bueno,vaya crucero,¿no?(sonrió)

Cream lo estuvo mirando y se avalanzó sobre Bokkun y lo besó durante un rato,Bokkun aceptó el beso y no se apartó.

Decoe:Crecen tan rápido.

Bocoe:Se me van ha salir los circuitos.

:(sonrió)

El beso terminó.

Bokkun:Pero bueno,¿a qué viene esto?(tiernamente)

Cream:Viene a que has sido el único que ha estado a mi lado cuendo he tenido problemas y casi me muero,pero tú has estado conmigo y te daba igual lo que te pasara.

:Ejem...Bokkun creo que esto es tuyo,aunque ya no sea un secreto.(se lo dió)

Bokkun:Da igual,de todos modos ya se sabe.(lo cogió)

:Bueno,vamos ha salir de aquí en un santiamén.(pulsó un botón)

Sonic:Vendrá unos de tus naves,¿no?

:Exacto.

Cuando fueron rescatados por la nave de Eggman y haber regresado a sus hogares,todo siguió tal como era en la base de Eggman.

Todos los robots:¿Qué se siente al ser besado con el primer beso?

Bokkun:Ya..ya..(calmándolos)

Bokkun se fue ha la sala donde estaba Eggman.

:Qué Bokkun,¿cómo está tu pie?

Bokkun:Mejorándose por ahora.

:Bueno...¿qué dices sobre tu primer beso?

Bokkun:Em...!Guay¡(sonrió)

:Si...no hay nada mejor...bueno,que me dices en otro intento de atrapar a Sonic.

Bokkun:!Sí¡(alegremente)

Y todo siguió tal como era antes,excepto Bokkun y Cream que eran novios.


End file.
